A Forgotten Son
by LadyofMidnight
Summary: This is overdone, but I want to do something new with the whole thing. Harry's twin brother Jamie is the boy that lived, and Harry has been forgotten. Will be slash, eventually. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fic I've ever actually posted, so don't criticize me to much in your reviews. Ummmm……..I have the next chapter written out already but I'll only post it if I get reviews, so please review. **

It was Halloween, and a young couple was playing with their fifteen-month old twins. The family was in hiding because of a prophecy that stated that a child "born as the seventh month dies" would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. However, there was another boy besides the twins that had been born at the end of July, and there was no way to tell as of yet which of the three was the prophesied one.

The twin's names were Harry and Jamie Potter. They seemed to be normal toddlers until you saw them float their toys to their cribs, or even change the colors of things they were playing with. Harry was the oldest son and his parents thought him to be a squib, as his accidental magic seemed to be non-existent. What they didn't know was that he simply preferred to be quiet and alone, unlike Jamie who was often showy with his magic and quite loud. Jamie was everybody's choice for the prophesied child, as he seemed to be an extraordinary wizarding child. Neville, the third child, was so normal it was assumed, without any doubt at all that he was not the one mentioned in the prophecy.

As it grew dark that Halloween night, Harry and Jamie's parents gave the boys their nightly bath and put them to bed. The boy's bedroom was as any child's is likely to be, brightly colored and full to bursting with toys. After tucking them in, Lily and James withdrew to the living room to talk about the war….and the prophecy.

It was nearing midnight when the sounds of someone walking up their gravel driveway became audible. There was only one person it could be.

"James…."Whispered Lily, her face ashen, knowing who the person in their driveway was, and fearing that knowledge.

Before he could say anything, Harry's screams rang out through the house, only succeeding in cementing their fears. Harry rarely cried, and his doing so now scared them.

"Lily, get the boys and leave. I'll hold him off as long as I can."

Lily looked at him, quite reluctant to leave him, but reluctant to stay as well.

"Go! Now!"

The door burst open as Lily ran to and then up the stairs. James could see a tall figure standing there, its face obscured by the hood of the cloak it was wearing.

James wasted no time in brandishing his wand at the figure, which in turn wasted no time in wandlessly attacking him. James was considered on of the best aurors, yet he was rendered unconscious within moments.

Lily heard James hit the floor, and cried while she rushed to Jamie's crib first and picked him up. Holding him close to her, she made her way to Harry's crib, only to stop half-way there when the door was flung open.

"V-V-Voldemort!" She practically screamed his name in fear, looking between him and Harry.

Voldemort only chuckled, while taking in his surroundings. Moving closer to Lily, he started to speak. "Just hand over the children, and I will let you live."

She just shook her head wordlessly, clutching Jamie even tighter causing him to whimper in his sleep.

He smirked at that, and shook his hand, putting Lily to sleep, and letting her fall so that she cushioned Jamie with her body. Turning to Harry, he smiled sardonically, and cast the killing curse. Avada Kedavra.

A green light flashed from his wand towards Harry, where to Voldemorts surprise it dissipated, leaving Harry lying in his crib wide eyed, but still alive. However, Harry had been left with an unusual scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs, announcing the coming of someone walking cautiously up the stairs.

Voldemort leaned down to Harry, and whispered in his ear, "I will come for you, you'll see." With that, he was gone.

James stood in the door way, just moments after Voldemort had vanished, staring at Lily and Jamie, who lay on the floor sleeping. Harry had stood up, and was hanging on to the edge of his crib, watching.

Hours later Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, arrived to find Lily, James, and Jamie in the living room awaiting his arrival.

"It was Jamie Albus! He killed You-Know-Who! He's the prophesied one!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Well of course he is. We all suspected that he would be. Now, where's young Harry?"

James gasped, shocked that he had forgotten his own son. Unfortunately, Lily had not.

"He's sleeping peacefully in his crib. Right now Jamie needs our attention. Our_ full_ attention."

**Please Review! You _know_ where that little purple button is, so use it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing this? **

**Any way……..I'm afraid this chapter isn't going to be much longer than the last one, but I'm working on that.**

Ten years after that fateful night, Jamie Potter could be found celebrating his eleventh birthday with his parents and Godfathers. Harry, however, was not there. He had left at the beginning of the summer, and nobody had noticed. Nobody, that is, until today.

James and Lily had invited Dumbledore so they could discuss training for Jamie whilst he was at Hogwarts. It was noon when he arrived and no later than twelve thirty when he left.

He had just arrived, and was sitting in the living room with Lily and James and the others.

"I feel like a broken record asking this," he said after a few minutes with no sign of Harry, "But I fear that I must as no one else seems to be concerned about the matter. Where is Harry? Surely you must know where he is."

Lily and James turned to each other, both paling quite rapidly, clearly having forgotten all about their eldest son some time ago.

Lily looked at James with tear filled eye, "James, how could we forget about our son? Our baby?" As she spoke, her voice rose in volume till it cracked and she started to sob.

Dumbledore could tell that she was faking it; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately when it came to Harry. She had ever since Jamie was declared the boy who lived.

Sirius and Remus, Jamie's godfathers, ushered him out of the room along with his new things, leaving the others alone to talk without any distractions from them.

"I'll alert the Ministry that Harry Potter has been kidnapped. It would not do well for Jamie's reputation for it to get out that his twin ran away from home." Dumbledore stated, the twinkle in his eye flashing as madly as ever.

Mean while, Harry was eating lunch in a land quite far away from his parents home. It was called the Forest of Day and Night, and was inhabited by many magical creatures, but ruled by the Light and Dark Elves. The Light Elves ruled the Day side and the Dark the Night.

Harry had been taken in by both the ruling couples, and was due any day now to be adopted by them. His new parents were going to perform a blood adoption ritual using a potion containing their blood, which would give him traits from all four of them.

Harry would be the first Elf of both Light and Dark not considered an abomination, as in the past, the two peoples were at war with each other. A war that had come to an end with Harry's arrival in the Forest.

Harry was just finishing up breakfast when the Light Queen, Leticia, and the Dark Queen, Kai, came into his dining room.

"Harry, the potion is ready now, but there are a few things we want to clear up with you first." Stated Leticia.

"It is highly probable that you will end up being a Maternal Elf after you take the potion Harry," said Kai.

Harry looked at them confused, not quite understanding what they meant by 'Maternal Elf'.

Seeing his confusion, Leticia drew him to her, hugging him tightly.

"Maternal Elves are incredibly rare Harry. You need the blood of both races, and even with that it's still rare. If you do become a Maternal Harry, you will be able to bear children," explained Leticia calmly, looking at his face to judge his reaction.

"As you go through puberty as a Maternal your body will become more feminine, but you won't look to girly," said Kai.

Harry thought about this, understanding that they were telling him this so that he could decide if he really wanted Kai, Leticia, and their respective husbands to adopt him.

After a good five minutes of thinking Harry spoke up, "I still want you to adopt me. I may be only eleven, but I think I've been attracted to other…….boys for a while now." He said incredibly shy and blushing fully.

Kai reached over and hugged him as well. "Now, what do you think of changing you name? You can choose a new one if you want, and I know our husbands have been thinking of a new family name for you." Asked Kai thoughtfully.

Harry looked at her with a look of surprise, "I would love to change my name, but I don't know what to. It's a big thing, and I don't want to rush into it, 'cause I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life, I have a little while to think on it?"

Voldemort was living in Slytherin Castle, along with those of his Death eaters that were known by the ministry.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't one of them, but being a member of his Lord's Inner Circle allowed him free reign of the Castle.

This day however, Lucius was not there for or meeting, nor for his own pleasure. Lucius had gotten word through his friends at the Ministry that he knew his Lord would be very interested in.

He walked into the castle ignoring the guards because they were of lower rank and quite inferior to him. Upon arriving at his Lord's receiving room, he knocked on the door, and calmly waited for the approval to come in.

"Come in."

Lucius walked in, only to stop suddenly inside the doorway.

Voldemort was sitting at the table drinking tea with what looked to be an elf. It was an elf, a Dark elf.

"My Lord?" he questioned, unsure as to why Voldemort would be talking to an elf.

"Come Lucius. Have you any news for me?" asked Voldemort in return.

Lucius glanced at the elf, about to ask if it was okay to speak in front of it, but decided against it.

"The Ministry is about to release news that Harry Potter, twin to Jamie Potter, has been kidnapped. They seem to suspect you my Lord."

Before Voldemort could say anything in reply to that, the elf spoke up.

"Kidnapped?" he laughed, " My uncle is the King of the Dark Elves, and from what I know of the situation, My Uncle and his wife, along with the King and Queen of the Light, found him after he ran away from home. They're adopting him today."

**Okay….please review, and tell me what you honestly think so far. My next update won't be until sometime next week, but I'll try not to make it any longer than that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've spent the past week moving, and I had no way to access the internet until last night. Ummm….you all gave wonderful suggestions for Harry's new name but I'm afraid none of them felt right to me. Anyway, here's chapter three.**

Harry was brought out to a clearing in the Forest that was used for rituals, like his adoption.

He was dressed in a completely un-dyed white cotton robe. His feet were bare, and he had been bathed in a purifying bath for close to an hour. This was all so that he would be pure and natural for the ritual. As pure and natural as any newborn babe, as the ritual would have him reborn into the Night family with blood of the Day flowing through his veins.

As he stepped into the clearing, Harry was amazed at how beautiful everything was. The trees were humongous, and incredibly old. He had been told about the clearing before hand, but hearing it described was nothing compared to seeing it in person. His new fathers had told him about how the clearing was a place that both the Light and the Dark elves had shared peacefully for generations. Gardeners had been appointed by both sides to take care of it, making sure that the trees would continue to grow older and larger no matter how bad the war was.

Walking further into the clearing he soon spotted his parents and rushed over to them, suddenly nervous about the whole thing.

"It's time Harry," said one of his fathers, Landen, the Night King.

"Are you ready?" asked Tanner, the Day King.

Harry nodded his head, no quite sure if he was really ready or not, but not willing to say so.

He was then ushered to the center of the clearing, where his parents stood around him in a circle.

Kai handed him a goblet filled to the brim with the potion that would make everything happen. Said potion contained blood from Kai, Landen, Leticia, and Tanner.

All four held hands and started the ritual.

"I Tanner Day, give this child the blood of my family."

"I Leticia Day, give this child the blood of my family."

"I bring this child into my family, willingly giving him my blood so it will be as if _I_ birthed him," said Kai.

Finally it was Landen's turn.

"I bring this child into my family, willingly giving him blood so it will be as if _I_ sired him."

At the moment that Landen finished speaking, Harry brought the goblet to his lips, and drank the potion as fast as he could without choking or spilling any of it. He swallowed it and grimaced at it's foul taste, as no one had prepared him for _that_.

Now, Tanner was over six feet tall, with short, spiky red hair. His eyes were any amazing sapphire blue color, unlike any Harry had ever seen before. His wife Leticia, barely reached five feet, and had long, wavy golden hair. Her eyes were the color of gold, the most precious of metals.

Landen was even taller than Tanner and stood at a whopping six foot seven, his hair short and spiky, though his hair was black with dark blue tips.(naturally blue). His eyes were silver. Kai was about five foot nine, with hip length black hair, with tips of a bubblegum pink color. Her eyes were hazel.

Harry was being watched carefully by all four of his parents, seeing him in such pain had them worried, as normally that didn't happen.

It didn't take long for Harry to come out of the haze that he'd been in due to the pain. He stood up, and was just under five feet tall, though being eleven he had a lot of time to grow. His hair was long and red like Tanner's, and reached about mid-back for him. The tips were just about the same shade of pink that Kai's was. His left eye was gold like Leticia's and his left was silver like Landen's.

He smiled at them before blowing at his bangs to get them out of his face.

"I like the name Caden." He wavered on his feet and slowly crumpled. Seeing him fall Landen moved to him and caught him before he hit the ground.

**Okay, now that that's done with, please tell me what you think. I want his middle name to be Axis, but I have no idea what I should do for his last name. Should I make one up? Please review!**


End file.
